Talk:Lwaxana Troi
Obviously incomplete, and not very well formatted. — THOR 15:51, 23 Mar 2005 (EST) : Working on a better article User: Odwer Myrox :: I've combined elements from the previous edit with that of Odwer Myrox's, and although it's much more complete than before, it could obviously still use a little work. --Shran 19:28, 1 Jul 2005 (UTC) Lwaxana's sister * "In Lwaxana recalls losing her sister. Perhaps the script writers didn't keep up with the facts." What exactly does this mean? Did she have a sister? Tough Little Ship 18:10, 7 Jul 2005 (UTC) : no idea on the second sentence, 'yeah' to the first sentence. --Alan 01:33, 29 June 2008 (UTC) Unofficial name of third child Whether it sounds better or not, it still is background information that should only be placed in special sections or else indented/italicized. Can you find a way to achieve that without reverting each other? -- Cid Highwind 15:38, 8 Jan 2006 (UTC) Marriages This article currently reads: :Lwaxana has been married a number of times. Her first husband was a close friend of fellow ambassador Reittan Grax. :A subsequent marriage to Lieutenant Commander Ian Andrew Troi produced two children: Kestra in 2330 and Deanna in 2336. '' Yet in the Reittan Grax article it states: "''He was an old friend of Lwaxana Troi's late husband, Ian Andrew Troi, and had known their daughter, Deanna Troi, since childhood." I'm assuming one is speculation/misinterpretation. Which is correct? --Topher 10:30, 2 September 2007 (UTC) :Grax only says that he and Lwaxana's first husband were friends; the name was never specified. Later, Lwaxana is finishing telling Tog about her first husband ("Not much of a conversationalist, but what a lover") and is about to talk about her next one when Tog interrupts her. So, what's currently on the Troi page is correct, and Grax's page has been corrected, as well. --From Andoria with Love 05:36, 3 September 2007 (UTC) hitting the computer? is there a reason or reference to Lwaxana Troi hitting the replicators or the elevators when she gives it a command? :I don't know, but Majel Barrett plays the computer voice, so maybe it is a subtle reference to that? (Plus, sign your message with four tildes so we know who you are!) TrekFan 20:59, 14 June 2008 (UTC) ::I'm fairly sure that's the joke. Ikcerog 05:02, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Will and Deanna's wedding Why was she not at the main table at the reception in Alaska? :She was probably on Betazed preparing the Betazoid wedding they were traveling to, but it was not said specifically.--31dot 15:55, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Spelling and grammar Is there any particular reason why doing a spelling and grammar check is frowned upon? There is no excuse for accepting poor english. -- 17:01, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :Because you deleted half of the article, and added some bizarre formatting at the same time. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 20:34, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Citations needed The following dates in the Chronology section have lacked a citation since mid-2008: ;mid-2320s: Meets Ian Andrew Troi. ;2328: Married to Ian Andrew Troi. The following background note has lacked a citation since mid-2009: * The crew quarters set on ''Star Trek: The Next Generation were always divided into "slots" as a measurement of space and status. For example, ensigns would have one slot, while Captain Picard had four, which was the maximum; however, when Ambassador Lwaxana Troi came on board, her quarters got a special five slots.'' –Cleanse ( talk | ) 02:30, January 30, 2011 (UTC)